


housed by your warmth

by shadowhokage



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhokage/pseuds/shadowhokage
Summary: Naruto is apparently a cuddler. Though ‘suffocator’ might be a more appropriate term.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 346





	housed by your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://milkshake-fairy.tumblr.com/post/173749112861/no-but-the-first-time-sasuke-and-naruto-sleep) about how naruto squeezes the life out of whatever he’s holding in his sleep and how he would definitely do this to sasuke

Sasuke wakes with a start at the sensation of a firm pressure all around his body, a tight grip rendering moving difficult and breathing labored. He tenses instinctively in anticipation of a fight.

He doesn’t lash out to attack immediately; he’s not a reckless moron. He’s a trained shinobi—he needs to evaluate the situation, his environment, and he needs to learn what he can about his enemy in a split second. His hand still reaches to grip the kunai waiting under his pillow, however. 

His mind registers the following facts from one moment to the next: 

  1. The pressure on his body is localized, taking the distinct shape of two long, cylindrical… Arms. There are two arms constraining him. 



  1. There is a continuous noise playing right next to his ear: wind being displaced, and a subtle whistle with each shift. Along with this is the sensation of air being blown into his ear, slightly ruffling strands of his hair. He can deduce that these are the signs of someone breathing right into his ear. 



  1. The body restraining him is warm and solid, though it has some give. 



  1. The smell wafting to his nose is something familiar, acting as a sort of calming agent making him unconsciously relax before he has to force his body back on alert. 



  1. There is a cooling liquid pooling in the dip of his collarbone. He winces from discomfort. 



  1. There is a sudden shift of movement as his captor moves closer, then there is the feeling of hair brushing against his neck. The reduced distance between them also lends itself to him now being able to see the color of the hair from the corner of his eye. Blond. He tries very hard to resist an eye roll when the realization and the memories hit him all at once.



Naruto.

It is none other than Naruto Uzumaki squeezing the life out of him. If it weren’t for the unmistakable drool on his skin, the deep and noisy breathing, and also everything Sasuke knows about Naruto as a person, he’d almost think this was an attempt on his life. However, he knows better. Naruto is fast asleep, and apparently he is a cuddler. Though,  _ suffocator _ might be a more appropriate term. 

When Sasuke is at last conscious enough to remember the events of last night, he lets himself fully relax from fight mode. He had spent the night with Naruto in his shitty twin-sized bed for the first time.

He had come over to Naruto’s place, as he usually did these days. They had sat around the kotatsu with cups of quickly cooling tea, as they usually did these days. They had sat right next to each other, shoulders and hands grazing with each subtle movement, which was… a more recent development.

There was an energy in the air, something neither of them could put a name to but both of them easily recognized. Tonight was unmistakably a turning point; they were on the edge of something new and possibly dangerous.

Conversation was familiar, comfortable, but slowed down and eventually dwindled out. Their soft breaths felt inexplicably loud as they filled up the quiet room. Their eyes would drift to each other, looking for nothing in particular, occasionally meeting and for once not being scared away. The space between their bodies was a loose concept that exponentially lost meaning and form. 

Then, like an inevitability, like fate, Naruto turned to Sasuke, their hands so close that they exchanged the heat between them, though they still did not touch. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Naruto was readily closing the distance even further. His eyes drifted over every part of Sasuke’s face, though they found themselves fixated most often on one part in particular. Sasuke remained transfixed on his eyes, trying to analyze their every twitch for some kind of answer or comfort. 

Naruto said nothing, only held gingerly onto Sasuke’s sharp jawline, cradling his soft face in one flesh hand, and kissed him. Sasuke inhaled through his nose in something not quite like surprise. It was as natural as anything to close his eyes and reciprocate, his own remaining hand coming up to clench onto Naruto’s shirt for purchase. They kissed for many long moments, never pushing it further than a simple press of closed lips, as if out of fear of breaching some unspoken boundary, of shattering something delicate. When they finally separated, the subtle smacking sound of their mouths breaking apart rang out in the silence like a church bell. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto had whispered reverently, breath ghosting across Sasuke’s lips in their still close proximity. “Am I crazy? Do you feel it too?” In response, Sasuke had yanked him back down to his lips using his grip on Naruto’s shirt. 

They had ended up in the bedroom, Naruto fucking him slowly, tenderly into the mattress until all Sasuke could produce was breathy moans and trembling gasps, clawing at Naruto’s back in feeble attempts to get him to move faster, harder, to do  _ more _ . Naruto had paid him no mind, keeping that torturously slow pace, building up the tension over the course of who knows how long until they fell together over the edge, breathing sighs of relief into each other’s mouths. It felt like the culmination of years of struggle, of rivalry, of back-and-forth, like the tension hadn’t started when Sasuke walked through the front door, or even when they started taking their clothes off, but instead had started years, lifetimes ago, and was finally being released like a heavy weight, like baggage. 

When they were done, and as cleaned up as two emotionally and physically exhausted people could manage, they drifted off side by side, not taking their eyes off each other’s faces until sleep came to claim them and forced their lids shut. 

And now Sasuke is here, steadily being strangled to death. Or at least to annoyance.

If he were a more considerate person, he might try to sneak out of Naruto’s arms so as to keep from waking him, or even remain in their trap and go back to sleep. However, while Sasuke is many, many things—most people who know him would willingly offer up a list of traits both flattering and less so—he is certainly not considerate. Well, Naruto knew what he was signing up for. 

He reaches his hand, thankfully and miraculously still free, up to Naruto’s messy bedhead and gives the strands a firm tug. When that elicits no more than a near silent grunt, he tugs again, this time a bit harder. Again, nothing. He pulls one final time, so harshly that Naruto’s head is yanked backwards, and firmly calls, “Naruto.”

Naruto groans into consciousness, though it tapers off into more of a whine. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, seeming to register the body in his arms. “Sasuke?”

“Get off me, moron,” Sasuke demands. He gestures to his current state of imprisonment. “You have me in a chokehold.”

Naruto’s gaze drifts down over Sasuke’s body, before he reluctantly loosens his grip enough for Sasuke to at least be able to move. “Oh man,” Naruto mumbles. “Sorry about that. I usually hold a pillow when I sleep, and they can’t really complain about it.” He huffs a laugh, then nuzzles into Sasuke’s shoulder, closing his eyes and releasing a noise almost akin to a purr.

“Hn,” Sasuke responds succinctly. He wiggles gracefully out of Naruto’s arms and rises from the bed. 

Naruto’s eyes snap open and glare at his escapee, though they quickly soften into something like… fear? It sends an electric feeling through Sasuke.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Sasuke reassures. Naruto is quickly soothed, his entire body sinking deeper into the mattress in relief. He does, however, find it in him to look a little embarrassed at being caught out on his anxiety.

Sasuke spares him the teasing, just this once. He reaches over and gently pets his head, every once in a while letting his nails scratch at his scalp. Naruto hums happily, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Naruto.”

“Hm?”

“Is this the same shitty mattress you’ve had since you were six?”

“Hm?” Naruto blinks one eye open to look at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “No. That one was destroyed in Pein’s attack.”

“This is a new mattress? Then why is it garbage.”

“Hey, screw you, asshole,” Naruto says with zero heat behind it. “This is a great mattress.”

“It’s lumpy and it creaks.”

Naruto blushes at the subtle reminder of last night’s happenings, burrowing his face further into the pillow to try to hide it.

“You’re buying a new one,” Sasuke states matter-of-factly.

“Oh yeah? How do you figure?”

“If you ever want me to sleep here again,” Sasuke says carefully, “you’re buying a better mattress. A bigger one.”

Naruto blinks slowly up at him, then his lips spread in a dopey, sleepy smile like the sun breaking through the clouds. “If I  _ have _ to,” he bemoans dramatically, though it is undercut by the growing grin. 

“Hn.” Sasuke finally lets him go, turning around to head to the bathroom.

“Hurry back,” Naruto mumbles, likely not intending to be heard. 

Sasuke, in turn, pretends not to hear it, and if a smile creeps its way onto his own face as his back is turned, well, Naruto is none the wiser. 

**Author's Note:**

> _I was housed by your warmth  
>  And thus transformed  
> By your grounded and giving  
> And darkening scorn  
> Remember me, love  
> When I’m reborn  
> As the shrike to your sharp  
> And glorious thorn_
> 
> -Hozier, _Shrike_
> 
> sasukelesbian.tumblr.com


End file.
